


you're an idiot...i love you

by Angelic_Cryptid



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slow Burn, Stobotnik, They Are Idiots, Tiny Tiny Bit of Angst, Wholesome, kinda angsty, robotnik speaks several languages, stone doesn't, this is gonna be fluf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Cryptid/pseuds/Angelic_Cryptid
Summary: robotnik tends to yell at stone in different languages and he always thought it was insults... until the other agents translate for him
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 20
Kudos: 146





	1. Just a normal meeting

Robotnik tends to contain his outbursts in public, he prefers to yell more in a quiet space where he can really get his point across. But when it comes to meetings It's free real estate, He argues and yells as much as he wants. Robotnik finds it fun to be able to piss off these oh so “powerful” men and women. But whenever stone happens to be in the meeting then it's different. 

Currently robotnik sat in his normal spot in the meeting room sitting cross legged on a chair and leaning on one arm. “Well if I'm forced to be here so early I might as well be comfortable” he thought to himself. As soon as the head general walked in the meeting had officially begun and for robotnik the fun had just started.

Stone walked into the meeting room with everyone else, robotnik had told him to go make some coffee earlier so he happily obliged and made robotnik and himself a latte with whatever they had laying around in the break room. Thankfully stone brought a small container of goat milk with them since he assumed robotnik would want coffee. “Here is your coffee sir” Stone whispered with a smile as he handed the coffee to robotnik. He watched as robotnik took a small sip and muttered  
‘Gut gemacht...” [ well done ]

Now Stone doesn't speak german at all. And robotnik uses that to his advantages, when in a heated moment yelling at stone his true feelings tend to show. But of course robotnik hates feelings, always has so instead of letting stone know he says it in a different language, some would say that's taking the cowards way out but he insists that it's better.

“All right let's get this started, doctor robotnik you've been tasked to build a machine that can help us spy over enemy lines without risking our men, what have you created?” the head general stated standing behind his chair in the front of the room

Robotnik sighed and stood revealing a smaller version of his badniks. He hadn't done much, just taken old blueprints for the first model of the badniks and changed it just slightly. “Anything would be impressive to them,” robotnik thought to himself.

Stone sat around the end of the table admiring robotniks work. Sure he knew that its not the most impressive thing he's ever built but it still fascinated him. Stone had always been interested in robotics so getting to see it everyday was fascinating to him.

“very impressive sir!” stone happily remarked 

“Yes of course it is thank you stone for your USELESS remark” robotnik chirped back

This was how it always was stone complimenting the doctor and him throwing insults back. Stone was truly head over heels for the man, most agents don't even last a week but somehow stone has lasted over a year. Most agents think they are sleeping together, some think robotnik has dirt on the man, but in reality stone is just in love.

"the man's right robotnik is quite impressive. are you positive this will help us?" a government official mumbled while inspecting the small machine

“Of course it will. Have I ever EVER disappointed you?” robotnik snapped in a snarky tone

Stone let out a small chuckle at the end of the table watching the government official back down like a scared dog. 

Robotnik looked over from the agent to stone watching him smile and laugh to himself. He felt his face start to reddin and butterflies form in his stomach. He hated this, he hated that stone could make him feel this way with just a simple laugh

"Sie sind schön" [ you are beautiful] robotnik barked at stone shutting him up immediately. 

From across the table two agents raised their eyebrows in a confused manner. “Does he not know what he just said?” one wispered to the other. The other agent just shrugged and continued writing down notes as robotnik talked about the machine.

“-and that is how this small wonderful machine can improve your useless army”  
Robotnik boasted as he ended his long spiel about his robots.

“Yeah yeah very well…. Thank you robotnik. Your pay will be sent to your bank account tomorrow. Now if you excuse me i need to go command my “useless” army to protect our country” the general boasted as he stood up from his seat

Stone was already standing but immediately sat down. He knew they were going to be here for a while after that snarky remark the general made. The other agents in the room took the opportunity to leave before they got caught in the blast zone, only a few remained unaware of what was going to happen

“Oh general, let's not forget who you're talking to here. I could wipe you off the face of this planet with one wave of my finger. My perfect machines are the only reason YOU STILL HAVE YOUR JOB” robotnik yelling in the man's face smirking 

The general placed a hand on robotniks chest trying to push him back. And immediately the small badnik that was previously docile on the table was in the air aimed at the mans head.  
Stone sat in his seat covering his mouth with his hand to hide his smile. Stone was excited to see what would happen next

“Now now general, remember I'm still in control of the badnik this machine may be small but it is deadly. One little button press and your head would be blown off. Wouldn't want that would we”  
Robotnik cooed with a sinister grin sneaking a glance at stone. His stomach dropping seeing the man smile. The butterflies slowly coming back as he stood there watching stone.

“Stone get up were leaving”  
Robotnik looked stone up and down and rolled his eyes  
“NOW STONE hurry it up” he scoffed "Ich kann nicht ohne Sie leben" [ i cant live without you]  
Robotnik practically hissed in stones direction

“Yes sir of course” stone mumbled quickly standing  
He knew that the altercation would soon come to an end and he would be at Robotnik's side waiting for him. Just as he stood another agent pulled him aside

“What's with all the stuff he was saying to you” the smaller agent questioned

“Oh its nothing robotnik tends to insult me but I'm used to it. It doesn't really affect me.” stone smiled 

“Those weren't insults stone” he whispered

“W- what do you mean?”

In the background robotnik deactivated his drone and shoved it into the general's hand.  
“Remember what i said “sir” robotnik chucked and looked over to stone

“Stone were leaving now” robotnik barked orders at him

But stone just stood there. The younger agent in front of him translating away. His heart pounding in his chest and his stomach dropping.

“Stone NOW” robotnik barked angrily at him

“Y-yes sir” stone muttered, feeling completely shell shocked as he walked to Robotnik's side leaving the smaller agent in the middle of his sentence. 

Stone walked with robotnik down the hall in complete silence. It annoyed Robotnik normally he was complimenting him so why is he so quiet now. Robotnik was about to say something when stone piped up

“Do you love me sir?”


	2. hiding true feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oopsie daisy i made it angsty yikes. dont worry its gonna get very very fluffy soon

“What did you just say ''  
Robotnik stopped in his tracks staring at Stone's face trying to scan for any sign that he may be joking. But Stone's expression was dead blank, no hint of a joke anywhere. Robotnik's mind raced thinking of anything he could say. For once stone has truly left Robotnik speechless.

“Pin yourself to the wall” Robotnik muttered with a calm tone

“Right now sir I mean were in pub-”

“I said pin yourself to the wall stone.” 

Robotnik's voice was calm and cold. He wasn't yelling like he usually does. And this scared stone more than when he does yell. Stone's heart was racing, he couldn't think straight “are we about to kiss? No, he wouldn't do that. Is he going to sTABB ME?? No, he wouldn't. Actually no he would stab me.” stones mind was going off the rails, his eyes still focused on Robotnik's face.

Suddenly Robotnik slammed his hand next to stones head and leaned in whispering to him

“Humans are replaceable stone, every single one of you. Humans are weak and pathetic, their emotions overruling whatever they do. That's why I don't have emotions to get in the way. Stone I never have and never will feel love for you. what you heard was an obvious mistranslation”

Robotnik hovered over stone making no signal that he was going to move any time soon. While Staring at stone's lips as he suddenly realized how close they truly are. He could feel stones breath against his face. Even after that whole spiel about how he doesn't have feelings here, he is trying to convince himself that he'd not do anything to lean in and kiss stone.

“Yes, sir. I'm sorry sir”

Stone muttered as he turned his head to the side to avoid eye contact with the taller man.  
Robotnik's arm slipped back to his side as he turned on his heel going back to his quick pace as if nothing had just happened.

“Come on stone were going back to the lab”

“Yes sir” he mumbled going back to his regular position at Robotnik's side

The car ride back to the lab was an interesting one. They had parked the portable lab a while outside of the base. Robotnik hated bringing his lab here because they always wanted to search it. Stone drove while Robotnik fidgeted in his seat, despite the man having an IQ of 300 the man didn't know how to drive

You could practically cut the air in the car with a knife. The tension was high stone's stomach was doing somersaults. Robotnik didn't even notice the tension. Most people when with him want to murder him, he thought this was normal. 

“We should get food soon. I'm thinking thai what do you want stone”

Stone's heart raced out of all the times they've eaten together Robotnik never actually asked him what he wanted. He always just ordered for him. “It's so small why am I now hyper-focused on everything he says… maybe those agents were lying to me” stone thought to himself

“Thai food sounds good sir. I can stop by the usual place if you want. I can get your normal order”

Robotnik's heart fluttered. It wasn't just stone who was overthinking things.” I never realized he memorized my order. how many things does he have down to memory? All the places we go does he know which ones I like the most? I should ask him what his favorite place is” Robotnik thought as he fidgeted with his hands

Robotnik sat there pondering, “out of all of the things they've done together what has stone remembered. Does he change his daily routine to my schedule? What does he do on his days off? Maybe I should ask sometime? No don't be stupid why should I care about him. He's just my assistant, who waits on me by hand, and compliments my every day… and makes my stomach flip. NO don't think about that.” he hated this. He normally thinks about stone a few times but never this much. It's like his whole facade was crumbling around him.

Robotnik quietly cursed to himself  
“Ich bin bis über beide Ohren verliebt” [im head over heals in love]

The rest of the car ride was silent besides the radio playing generic pop music.

The lab takes several different scans to then enter a passcode to be able to get in. only Robotnik and stone have access to the scan. Robotnik was hesitant while scanning in he was overthinking every little thing every move he made he felt as if stone was analyzing him. 

Stone placed his things in the small breakroom once inside the van, immediately going to make a latte for the doctor. His fingers drumming against the counter. He couldn't lie he truly did love the doctor but it was obviously unrequited. 

“Just ignore it,” he whispered to himself in a pleading tone.

He felt small tears form in the corner of his eyes threatening to spill at any moment. His hands shook as he made the latte trying to hold back his tears.

As stone was having a breakdown in the breakroom Robotnik sat at his desk fidgeting with a loose wire on his desk.

“Warum liebe ich dich so” [why do i love you so]

Robotnik angrily slammed his hand on the table gripping his hair pulling slightly.

“Why am I the one who has to deal with pesky human emotions”  
Robotnik cursed to himself

“What do I even like about him? I mean he's kind and caring and the only one who will put up with me... He knows how to calm me down. He's very attractive….”

“Netter Arsch” [ nice ass ]   
he whispers embarrassed of the fact he's even saying that

In the breakroom, stone was counting softly attempting to calm himself down. “What do I even do now? I- I need to tell him if this is going to interfere with my work then. I have to do it.”

Stone let out a shaky sigh and grabbed the coffee leaving the breakroom and slowly walking towards the lab section. He stopped at the doorway taking a shaky breath slowly stepping into the room and placing the cup on Robotnik's table

“Ivo we need to talk”

Robotnik froze. he's only heard stone call him ivo a handful of times this has to be serious.

"what is it stone?"

"Sir, I need to admit something if you want to fire me I understand, you've expressed on several occasions that you are not a fan of emotions but... I've fallen in love sir with you. And I know its unrequited but I feel as if this is going to interfere with my work. I couldn't go on just bottling it up sir I needed to tell you, I'm sorry sir"

tears rolled down stones face. he tried to hold it back but he couldn't hide anymore. his body shook no matter how hard he tried to stop it. he felt like hiding, suddenly realizing how pathetic he felt for crying in front of Robotnik.

"I see"  
Robotnik's heart pounded in his chest his hand clenched around the coffee cup. as much as he would love to confess his love to the man and they live happily ever after together he knew his pride was on the line. he was too stubborn to ever admit he was wrong about anything.

"I'm not going to fire you stone. as much as id like to I do realize you are useful to me. for now i" Robotnik hesitated after turning around and seeing stone cry "i expect you will be able to get rid of these useless feelings by tomorrow. that's an order"

Robotnik's heart hurt from having to turn down stone. "it's for the better emotions only get in the way of things" Robotnik thought to himself as he turned around to sit back down. if it's for the greater good then why did he feel so guilty? he felt as if he was going to be sick. 

"Your dismissed for now stone"

"yes sir"  
stone muttered in the calmest voice he could muster. "What did I expect, its Robotnik how could he be in love with me. He says he has no emotions but that's not true, I've seen him cry and I've seen him happy even if he doesn't want to admit it". He thought to himself as he walked back down the short hallway to the breakroom. Clutching the counter as he started to sob harder.

Robotnik sat at his desk tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Ich kann nicht ohne Sie leben" [ i can't live without you]  
he whispered as tears started to fall. suddenly feeling as if he made a big mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoy! its been super super super fun writing and i love reading your comments! next chapter coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fanfic so like id love some tips honestly please help me sdjfhbjsh


End file.
